batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Weird Western Tale!
Law's Legionnaires! is the sixty-seventh episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: March 10, 2012 Teaser: From the files of the Bat-Computer, Batman and Robin go up against the Green Hornet and Kato, only for both teams to go up against Colonel Gumm. Main Plot: Following a battle a death trap from Bulls-Eye, Batman and the JLI encounter the Seven Soldiers of Victory (consisting of Shining Knight, Vigilante, Green Arrow, Stars & S.T.R.I.P.E.S., Crimson Avenger and Speedy), as Green Arrow challenges him to stop Equinox and travel to the Old West where they encounter Equinox's Embodiment of Avarice, also working with Nighthawk and Cinnamon into taking out the Royal Flush Gang (who were given powers from Equinox) to make a card kingdom. Meanwhile, Blue Beetle wonders about Stars' background. Meanwhile, the Justice League Europe follow Kobra on his next stage of the plan. Trivia: *The reason why Batman and Green Arrow have a rivalry is that they have similar caves, signals, arch-enemies (Joker and Bulls-Eye), vehicles and costumes. *There are ??? Death traps that Batman and Green Arrow kept getting themselves into: Cavalier and Ruby Ryder (1), ??? (2), ??? (3), ??? (4), Clock King (5), Catwoman (6) and Bulls-Eye (7) *It is revealed that Courtney Whitmore took the Star-Spangled Staff and suit as payback against Pat Dugan, her stepdad for marrying her mother, that's where she met Blue Beetle at the battle with Mantis in Cry Freedom Fighters! during the Election Day Patriotic March, then Pat decided to keep an eye on her and protect her by donning a new S.T.R.I.P.E. armor, after learning from him that Sylvester died going after the Dragon King, and his daughter, Shiv when he was stopping a plot concerning ???, Sylvester ??? Booster tells Jaime to relate with his backstory with Courtney's. Quotes: *Equinox (as Ten): The seven death traps Batman and Green Arrow, Ice and ???, the first time Batman and Green Arrow met they were tasered by the Cavalier and Ruby Ryder, and were about to be burned by a bonfire, you both will burn (throws a torch at the bonfire, walks to ??? and ???), ??? and ???, the second death trap Batman and Green Arrow were involved in was when they were ??? by ???, and tied to ??? to ???, you'll ??? (walks to ??? and ???), ??? and ???, the third death trap Batman and Green Arrow were involved in was when they were ??? by ???, and tied to ??? to ???, you'll ??? (walks to ??? and ???) ??? and ???, the fourth death trap Batman and Green Arrow got themselves into was when they ??? to ???, only to be ??? and tied to ???, you'll ??? (walks to Booster Gold and S.T.R.I.P.E.S.) Booster Gold and S.T.R.I.P.E.S., the fifth or sixth....is which one was it?, you're from the future you know this stuff, tell me. *Booster Gold: Okay, if I saw on the news in the Batman files with Green Arrow, I'd say this is the fifth one where they were trying to stop Clock King, but his wristwatch had knockout gas and he tied them to his acid death traps in the Museum of Clocks. *Equinox: (laughs) Thank you, you fool, you helped me on figuring out the "fifth" death trap, you'll drown in acid, and you're hair will be burned off with your pretty little face. *Booster Gold: Oh, man, I was so stupid. *Equinox: (walks to ??? and ???), Aquaman and ???, the "sixth" death trap (stares at Booster for one minute) was when Batman and Green Arrow chased after Catwoman, who had stolen 2 cat statues, and they up knocked out by knockout gas in her make up compound, and they get tied to get eaten by a lion, a tiger and a panther, I hope you make a good appetizer to the kitties (walks to Batman and Green Arrow) Now, Batman and Arrow, with both of the seven members of the Justice League International and the Seven Soldiers of Victory, I figured there be seven death traps for 2 of each to repeat, and now here is the latest one you both gotten yourselves into (presses a button to electrocute both Batman and Green Arrow, and then get tied to the target) the seventh death trap where Bulls-Eye was about to murder you both with darts, now I have all each seven of the hero members, this will be the last time you get in my way. Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman/Ace *Jeremy Shada as Robin *James Arnold Taylor as Green Hornet/Green Arrow/Guy Gardner *James Sie as Kato *Alan Tudyk as Colonel Gumm/Barry Allen/Bulls-Eye *Dee Bradley Baker as Shining Knight *John DiMaggio as Vigilante/Aquaman *Hope Levy as Stars *Cam Clarke as S.T.R.I.P.E.S. *??? as Lee Travis/Crimson Avenger *Jason Marsden as Speedy *??? as Nighthawk *??? as Cinnamon *Grey DeLisle as Fire *Jennifer Hale as Ice *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *Brian Bloom as Rip Hunter/Captain Atom *Sean Donnellan as Elongated Man *Vanessa Marshall as Power Girl *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *Josh Keaton as Animal Man *Scott Menville as Element Man *??? as Ulla Paske of Denmark/Little Mermaid *??? as Chaim Lavon of Israel/Seraph *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Eduardo Ballerini as Jack *??? as King *??? as Queen *Robin Atkin Downes as Kobra Category:Episodes